The Will Of A Sister - a FNAF2 Fanfiction
by magmacubes
Summary: Emily Miles lost her brother Keneth 12 years ago at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. now, in 2005, there's been a grand re-opening. will she finally be able to lift some weight off her shoulders and find out just what happened to Kenneth Miles? rated T for potential mild swearing and violence


A/N: this goes off the idea of FNaF 2 being a sequel, and a prequel adaption isn't possible for this

I probably would've ignored the whole newspaper isle if it weren't for one thing – THAT bear; I grabbed a copy and proceeded to read it "HELP WANTED. Grand Re-Opening! Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong? (Everything, I expect) $100.50 a week! To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-BEAR" with it was an image of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica completely revamped. The pay wasn't much, but that wasn't what made me pick up the phone and dial almost instantly, that was deeply rooted to 1993, about 12 years ago, when Kenneth disappeared at the local pizzeria – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – along with about four others. A few seconds passed before someone picked up "hello? This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" "I'd like to apply for a job as a security guard for the night shift please" I reply, about 3 seconds later someone else says "you're hired" ...that was quick. I get on my moped and drive to the address they gave me.

I reach the place and re-opened is definitely the word I would use. The place was much larger, with more kid friendly animatronics, a games room and a prize corner, _four_ party rooms, a human animatronic that gave people balloons, and a creepy puppet thing, it looks like it's always... thinking. I check the office I'm gonna be working at in a few hours time. There are no doors, unlike the glimpses of the old office I caught, some pictures on the wall drawn by kids, one depicting a yellow version of Freddy, several documents that I probably shouldn't read attached to the wall, two air vents on each side, large enough for someone to crawl in if they bend their knees, a few TV monitors (that don't apparently work), a poster of Freddy and friends, and several loose wires just hanging there for god knows what reason. Freddy and the animatronics are on stage singing at the request for some kid this song which mentioned something about snow (not exactly the time of year for a Christmas song is it? It's smack bang in the middle of November). It's then I notice a door in the main hall labelled 'parts & service', and it's slightly ajar, as if something was going to open it, but left it alone. I peek in; its dark and the models from the original pizzeria are lying there, dead to the world, like fallen soldiers from an age-old war, creepy. I close the door, but not fast enough to see Freddy's eyes glance in my direction – oh god, it's still active – and plonk my bottom onto the office seat, waiting for the last few hours to tick by.

The phone rings and I pick up, it's another employee, the guy on the phone when I got hired, he mentions about how the new ones have security stuff, that a previous employee had complaints and so they gave me a Freddy mask to make them go away, and about this music box in CAM11, which has an extra button on the monitor tablet thing – wind up music box – I wind it up and check parts and service, Freddy's still dead, but almost glaring at the camera. Checking the show stage, I see the new ones, who don't exactly seem dead, but not have a life to begin with. The signal interrupts for a moment, and only The New Freddy remains. He mentions something about not having doors, the flashlight I have, and the building not running out of power. The call ends, and I'm on my own.

Checking party room 3, I see New Bonnie there, guitar and all, looking at the camera. New Chica's in the main hall, oddly her beak has vanished, what did she do? Rip it off to look scary? I wind up the music box, spotting New Freddy in the game area and a horrifically mangled up animatronic in kids' cove, I guess that was New Foxy, the old ones are still dead – good, they give me the chills. Checking the hall in front of me, I find New Chica's there; in a position as if she were a waitress asking if I wanted her cupcake. I put on the Freddy mask – it's a little stuffy, but I think it made her leave. After a while I'm about to take it off when New Bonnie suddenly slides in, lights flickering off, oh god, better hope that doesn't happen frequently, it could give anyone a headache. I find its 6AM within a short space of time and I collapse onto the floor.

There's a weird sound, almost like laughing children. I see tables, very familiar tables, with party hats on... it's the dining area form the original place. I can't see too well, nor can I move anything but my head, which causes a mechanical hum when I turn it. I see Bonnie on the right of me, and Chica on the left, I also notice a sort of muzzle in front of me, like a bear's. I realize I'm on the show stage... I'm seeing from the perspective of Freddy Fazbear himself, but not for long. Static builds up oddly and white bars fill my vision and cut to black, except for two words in the corner – it's me.

I wake up lying on my back, no sign of blood


End file.
